


В раздевалке

by Kaianeri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, fem!Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaianeri/pseuds/Kaianeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У единственной девушки в команде, Стайлз Стилински, нет проблем с переодеванием в мужской раздевалке. Проблемы есть у всех остальных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Стайлз и раздевалка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: перед 1-ым сезоном (1 часть), где-то посреди 1-ого сезона (2-4).  
> Fem!Стайлз.  
> Стёб.  
> Где-то тут пробегал гет.  
> Издевательство над героями.  
> Легкая странность.

– Стилински! Какого черта ты делаешь в мужской раздевалке?!  
– Переодеваюсь сама и любуюсь на то, как переодеваются парни, а что?..  
– Эээ… Ну, в общем, тут некоторые стесняются…  
– И кто?  
– Я.  
– Тренер, поверьте, на вас я смотрю только одетым. Мне кошмары не нужны.

– Стайлз, у тебя, оказывается, есть грудь!  
– О Боже мой, Уиттмор, какого хрена ты тут делаешь?!  
– Это мужская раздевалка, Стилински.  
– Да? Действительно. А теперь выметайся отсюда, Джексон! Ты мне не нравишься!

– Стилински!  
– Да, тренер?..  
– Ты выгнала Уиттмора из мужской раздевалки!  
– Да?..  
– Зачем?  
– У него были галлюцинации. Я опасалась за его здоровье.  
– Так. И что ему привиделось?  
– Грудь. У меня. Представляете?  
– Эээ… Не представляю. И не хочу представлять, если честно. Иди, Стилински, иди.

– Стайлз, что ты тут делаешь?..  
– Скотт, тут я переодеваюсь.  
– Стайлз, парни смущаются, когда с ними в одной комнате переодевается девчонка.  
– Ты меня смущаешься?  
– Ну… Нет. Но они – не я.  
– Слушай, Скотт, я не понимаю! Я тут – девушка, а смущаются парни. Это что, вообще, такое творится с нашим поколением, а?..  
– Ох, ладно. Все. Забей!

– Дэнни…  
– Да, Стайлз?..  
– Вот ты меня смущаешься?..  
– Нет, Стайлз.  
– И правильно делаешь. Кстати, шикарный пресс.  
– А у тебя попка накаченная. Симпатичная.  
– Спасибо.  
– И тебе.

– Тренер!..  
– Ааа! Стилински! Ты!.. Как?.. Откуда?..  
– Я стояла сразу за Гринбергом, поэтому вы меня не заметили.  
– Ага. Так, что тебе нужно, Стилински?! Опять будешь просить пустить тебя на поле?..  
– Нет. Я насчет раздевалки.  
– Что с ней?  
– Ничего. И никто не смущается.  
– Ладно. Иди, Стилински, иди. И не появляйся больше так внезапно.

– Стайлз, ты опять здесь переодеваешься…  
– Да, Джексон, это так. Что опять случилось? Ты разглядел мою мифическую грудь? А Лидия не против?  
– При чем здесь Лидия?  
– Она – твоя девушка.  
– И как это связано с тем, что ты переодеваешься в мужской раздевалке?  
– Ой, забей. Хотя, нет. Вот скажи, ты стесняешься переодеваться при мне?  
– Ну, нет.  
– О, ладно, вопросов нет. Тому, у кого с телом все нормально, стесняться нечего!.. А кстати…  
– Стилински мне не нравится, как ты на меня смотришь…

– Стилински…  
– Да, тренер?..  
– Это ты устроила в школе конкурс на самый накаченный пресс, в качестве конкурсантов выставив снимки переодевающихся парней?..  
– Вы точно хотите знать ответ на этот вопрос?..  
– Нет. Ответь мне только – зачем?!  
– Теперь они меня точно не стесняются.  
– Да, Стилински, они хотят тебя убить.


	2. Нежданная встреча и странные выводы

Встретиться со Скоттом без Стайлз становилось все сложней. Девчонка, словно привязанная, оказывалась рядом с юным волчонком, часто кстати, стоит сказать. Она справлялась с приступами гнева друга лучше, чем смог бы сам Дерек, потому что была знакома с МакКоллом чуть ли не с пеленок и точно знала, куда давить и что говорить.

Но Дереку было нужно – просто физически необходимо! – обсудить проблемы с Альфой без одной острой на язык пацанки с шальными карими глазами и желанием влезть в любую проблему – особенно смертельно-опасную и гарантирующую приток адреналина ко всем конечностям неугомонной девчонки.

Так что Хейл, узнав, что МакКолла и Стилински тренер наказал на два десятка дополнительных кругов вокруг поля по лакроссу, отправился ждать Скотта в мужскую раздевалку. Парни уже разбрелись, и Дерек спокойно уселся на скамейку, прикинув, что сразу волчонок его не заметит, а значит, не сбежит, не желая показать себя трусом. Хейл прикрыл глаза, потирая переносицу – ночка выдалась та еще.

Когда он услышал частое биение сердца, то даже не подумал, что стоит принюхаться хотя бы. Ну, кто может прийти в мужскую раздевалку, кроме МакКолла?.. Дерек поднялся, тяжело вздохнув и направился на звук сердцебиения. И застыл, вырулив из-за шкафчиков.

Стилински, которая снимала в этот момент майку, тоже застыла, глядя на Хейла круглыми глазами, словно не знала, продолжать ли раздеваться или, наоборот, одеться. Дерек проследил четкий след россыпи родинок, которые спускались от видных под кожей ребер и черной эластичной ткани спортивного бюстгальтера до выступающих тазовых косточек и темной впадинки пупка на подтянутом животе. И быстро вернул свой взгляд на лицо девчонки. Стилински пару раз хлопнула длинными ресницами, а потом осторожно уточнила:

– Вуайерист?..

– Нет, – сглотнул Хейл, прикидывая, что может сейчас представить себе Стайлз, которой при рождении Создатель отвесил большую дозу воображения и не меньше логического мышления. И чем это самое мышление грозит ему, Дереку.

– Извращенец? – продолжила явно вполне привычный допрос девчонка, словно забыв, что стоит перед ним, Дереком, недораздетой.

– Нет, – возмутился оборотень. – Я не по этой части!..

Что Хейл имел в виду, и сам Дерек бы не ответил. То ли он пытался доказать, что не собирался подглядывать, то ли то, что спортивные малолетки не входят в его сексуальный рацион.

– А, – понятливо протянула Стилински, отвечая растерянному оборотню своей самой хитрой и, одновременно, открытой улыбкой. – Так ты гей. – И спокойно стянула майку, оставшись в одном только спортивном бюстгальтере. – А я то уже думала, что надо орать и звать Скотта, потому что тебя я побить клюшкой от лакросса точно не смогу. – Она стянула шорты, но, слава Богу, лосины трогать не стала и пояснила: – Клюшку жалко.

– Я к Скотту, – отозвался Хейл, старательно отводя глаза.

– Еще лучше! – радостно кивнула Стилински, доставая из своего шкафчика сумку с принадлежностями для душа. – Я хоть волосы нормально промою, а то Джексон, сволочь такая, меня ими по грязи повозил.

И она спокойно направилась в сторону душевых, а все еще слегка ошарашенный Дерек смотрел ей вслед и думал, кто придумывает поддевать под форму для лакросса такие обтягивающие вещи, которые подчеркивают подтянутую попку, приятно-округлые бедра и икры, стремящиеся к идеальным. Черт. А ведь под ее обычной мальчишеской одеждой не видно ни этих ножек, ни гладкого живота, ни маленькой, но симпатичной груди…

И какого черта он все еще об этом думает?!

– Хэй? – окликнул Дерека Скотт. Парень оглядел оборотня с головы до ног с любопытно-насмешливой улыбкой, покосился в сторону душевых, откуда доносился звук льющейся воды, и хмыкнул: – На Стайлз нарвался, да?..

– Это ведь мужская раздевалка? – непонятно зачем уточнил Хейл, стараясь не коситься в сторону душевых.

– Мужская, – согласился МакКолл с довольной усмешкой. – Но это Стайлз.

– И она гоняет отсюда парней клюшкой для лакросса? – недоверчиво посмотрел на веселящегося волчонка Дерек.

– И это бывало, – согласился Скотт. – А потом мы выработали негласный кодекс. Так что Стайлз парни не стесняются, а она не стесняется парней, искренне считая, что там стеснять нечего. Вроде, пацанка.

– Не скажи, – свел брови на переносице Хейл. – У нее вполне неплохая… – И оборвал себя, заметив усмешку МакКолла. – Я пришел поговорить насчет Альфы.

Скотт мгновенно посерьезнел, а Дерек начал излагать свои соображения, очень стараясь не прислушиваться к звуку льющейся воды и тихому мурчанию Стайлз, принимающей душ. А то извращение какое-то получается.

И да, запомнить на будущее – всегда проверять, кто находится в мужской раздевалке прежде, чем войти, чтобы больше не натыкаться на пацанку Стайлз, у которой, оказывается, вполне неплохая фигура.


	3. Нелегкий вопрос и нелестные сравнения

Когда это начало его бесить?..

Джексон честно пытался найти ответ на этот вопрос, но тот упорно не находился, оставаясь ярким неизвестным знаком вопроса, пульсирующим в голове Уиттмора и не дающим ему покоя. Когда его начало бесить то, что Стайлз не стесняется никого и ничего? Переодевается в мужской раздевалке? И рассматривает его искоса, вскользь?..

– Стилински, хватит на меня пялиться! – Джексон захлопнул дверцу своего шкафчики и мрачно посмотрел на девчонку, натягивающую майку поверх спортивного бюстгальтера. Уиттмор знал, что дальше последует футболка и, может быть, еще одна майка, если Стайлз будет в настроении. – Тут тебе не музей!

– Да? – очень натурально удивились в ответ, уже в открытую изучая пресс Джексона и все, что еще не было скрыто под одеждой, но не являлось лицом капитана команды. – А что? Тебе жалко?

Джексон собирался было буркнуть что-то в духе «нищим не подаю», но неугомонная Стилински уже переключилась на Дэнни, расхваливая его бицепсы. И это было обидно. Потому что Джексон был хотя бы натуралом. И сравнение с Дэнни воспринимал… Он не знал, как воспринимать то, что мелкая Стайлз сравнивала его, шикарного капитана команды, о котором мечтают все девчонки, и его друга-гея. Который… Ну, девчонки о Дэнни точно не мечтают.

А потом к нему подошли ребята из первой линии, и Стайлз переключилась уже на них, в открытую сравнивая бицепсы и все, что к ним прилагалось. Парни ржали, воспринимая Стилински «своим парнем». А еще они были точно уверены, что она не растреплет ни о чем, что произошло в раздевалке. Зато девчонок с ней можно было обсудить. И даже получить совет, если неугомонная Стайлз все же выслушает, не сбежав, или не отвлечется на свои странные комиксы.

– Хватит, – с тяжелым вздохом попросил Джексон. – Мы собирались обсудить стратегию, а не размер бицепсов Гринберга.

– Не обижай, Марка, – хмыкнула Стайлз, разглядывая обсуждаемого парня. – Ты только посмотри, как он очаровательно краснеет. Разве можно обижать такого милашку?

– Нельзя, – согласился Дэнни, кладя руки на плечи Стилински. – Ты права, Джекс, давай не будем обижать милашку. А теперь, милая, беги, там, кажется Скотт пришел.

И Дэнни отправил мгновенно переключившуюся на друга Стайлз к раздраженно стягивающему джемпер МакКоллу. Стилински тут же затрещала, уточняя, что случилось у друга, и не стоит ли ей вводить глобальный террор по отношению к отдельным личностям. Скотт кособоко, но искренне улыбнулся и смущенно что-то ответил подруге, которая тут же похлопала его по плечу с выражением на лице «Я сочувствую тебе, бро».

Джексон передернул плечами, отводя взгляд от Стайлз. Стилински всегда была той еще занозой в заднице. Например, тогда, когда устроила конкурс на самый накаченный пресс, обнародовав, что у некоторых парней не идеально подтянутые торсы. А он сам, кстати, занял только второе – второе! – место.

И черт, Стайлз не стеснялась никого и ничего, искренне считая, что им стесняться нечего, а у нее все равно ничего такого, что может поразить мужское воображение, нет. И не то, чтобы Джексон не был с этим не согласен – плоская и неженственная Стилински точно не входила в топ ста девушек, на которых он обратил бы внимание в подобной ситуации.

Но все же… Когда это стало его так бесить?..

И почему?..


	4. Наказание за грехи и принятие невозможного

Стайлз Стилински, наряду с Гринбергом, была его проклятьем, не иначе. Или наказанием за грехи юности. Но Гринберг был хотя бы тихим и безобидным, в отличие от той же Стилински.

И ее присутствие в команде явно было чем-то вроде восстановления кармического равновесия. И если так, то мироздание крупно ему задолжало за то, что он до сих пор возится со вздорной девчонкой, хоть и не собирается выпускать ее на поле. 

Финсток покосился через стекло двери в сторону Стайлз, которая, натягивая на себя форму для лакросса, изображала какого-то монстра перед МакКоллом, и тяжело вздохнул.

Началось их знакомство с того, что тренер охотно согласился принять в команду мелкого верткого мальчишку с чуть длинноватой стрижкой, хитрыми глазами и открытой улыбкой. Он уже прикидывал, начать ли тренировать в пареньке скорость и выносливость, когда Джексон спросил с изрядной долей ехидства в голосе:

– А с каких пор в команду берут девчонок?..

Стайлз отпираться не стала. Честно призналась, что она – девочка, что хочет играть в лакросс и не боится синяков, ушибов и прочих травм. Тренер посмотрел на нее, тяжело вздохнул и посоветовал пойти на курсы кройки и шитья. Тогда он не обратил внимания на обиженно сопящую девчонку и не знал, что она из тех, кто добивается поставленных целей.

Стайлз за стеклом подпрыгнула, размахивая руками. Джексон что-то фыркнул довольно ехидно, и Стилински почти сразу включилась в спор, отчаянно жестикулируя и наступая на капитана команды. У Уиттмора на лице сияло неоновой вывеской желание – почти потребность! – отвесить девчонке подзатыльник. Останавливало его только то, что Стайлз была девушкой. Относительно. Но вот характер у нее был как у настоящей представительницы слабого пола, что она и доказала, вступив в команду.

– Тренер, это справка от моего психолога, – большими глазами смотрела на него тогда Стилински, пытаясь всунуть в руку помятый листочек. – Она советует мне заняться командным спортом. А вы говорили, что частью команды может стать каждый, кто сдаст необходимые нормативы. Я сдала их. Вы хотели взять меня в запасные. Я быстрая. Не такая сильная, как парни, но могу стать! – Она тяжело вздохнула. – И в команде мой друг. Он асматик и является одним из запасных игроков. Неужели, нельзя посадить на скамейку запасных и меня?..

Ну, хоть сразу на поле Стилински не рвалась, прекрасно зная, что тренер итак с трудом терпит ее присутствие на тренировках. И то хорошо. Финсток еще раз проверил свои записи, отчаянно хмурясь.

Стилински за стеклом умудрилась-таки достать Уиттмора и теперь общалась с Гринбергом. Что втолковывала Марку девчонка, тренер не знал, но явно ничего хорошего, потому что парень был красный. Весь. На заднем плане угорал МакКолл и зло поглядывал на Стайлз Джексон. Не закончивший еще переодеваться Джексон. И куча полуголых парней вокруг, ржущих над несчастным Гринбергом.

А когда-то они хоть делали вид, что стесняются Стилински. В мужской раздевалке в первый раз девчонка появилась перед очередной тренировкой. Она, таща на плече сумку со спортивным инвентарем, отчаянно спорила с МакКоллом о каких-то комиксах, кажется, сравнивала Аквамэна и Болотную Тварь и пыталась предположить, кто победит, если герои схлестнутся в битве, и не заметила, как прошла со Скоттом до его шкафчика. Потом огляделась по сторонам, махнула рукой и начала переодеваться, не засветив при этом ничего, чего бы стоило стесняться, и умудрившись продолжить спор.

Потом было несколько попыток выдворить Стайлз обратно на «женскую территорию», но через пару недель Стилински неожиданно прижилась. Ее почти не стеснялись. Ну, пацанка и пацанка. Пусть живет и тренируется. «Почти» довыдавила сама Стайлз, устроив тот нелепый конкурс. Парни злились, кто-то пытался ее пристукнуть, кто-то откровенно благодарил за неожиданную популярность у противоположного пола… И Стилински стала своей.

Стайлз переодевалась – всегда очень скромно и натягивая на себя кучу дополнительных слоев одежды. Стайлз отпускала ехидные или восторженные комментарии по поводу телосложения парней. Стайлз советовала что-то насчет девчонок. Стайлз была «своим парнем». И она все так же отчаянно хотела попасть на поле…

Финсток вздохнул, снова глянув в раздевалку. Стилински вертела в руках клюшку, пугая своими движениями МакКолла. Парень смеялся и старался отобрать «грозное орудие» у подруги, а Джексон что-то ехидно комментировал.

Стайлз давно стала частью команды. Может, пора?.. Раньше это казалось невозможным, но теперь… Только так, чтобы девчонка не зазналась. Она итак стала в чем-то особенной, когда умудрилась получить место в команде, когда забрала себе шкафчик в раздевалке, когда добилась того, чтобы парни признали ее своей. Пора. Но так, чтобы она не зазналась.

И тренер вывел в списке игроков первой линии фамилию «Стилински».


End file.
